Many classic and luxury automobiles have had folding roofs of waterproofed fabric, attached to a frame of hinged or jointed rods which form "bows" to stretch the fabric into the shape of a roof when the rods are opened. At some time long past, these roofs have become popularly described as "convertible" because they can be collapsed and folded for open air driving.
Automotive enthusiasts and model makers frequently commemorate popular or distinctive vehicles by reduced scale models. The most significant aspect of creating such models in fine collector quality is the need to obtain a realistic duplication of the full-sized appearance and feel within the cost and complexity restraints of the reduced scale. Mere proportionate scaling of each detailed component would be impractical, if not impossible; yet to attain collector quality the miniaturized replica must create an illusion of being essentially identical to the original.
One particularly difficult modeling problem is to create a realistic duplication of the full-sized, fabric-covered, convertible roof of classic automobiles. For an appreciation of the complexity of the authentic full-sized convertible tops of the early automotive era (1920's) , one may consider the roofs disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,415,377 (McGregor), 1,581,332 (Appel), and 1,709,367 (Olguin).
When creating a scaled roof which duplicates the appearance and feel of the originals, it is generally necessary to use a fabric having the same texture as the original. However, it is impractical in the reduced scale to stitch the reinforcing webs and seams or the hems and pockets used to attach the fabric to the bows. Likewise, it is impractical to proportionately scale snap fasteners and other small elements from the original. On extreme miniaturizations, it might be an acceptable substitute to use a solid molded roof with a fabric cover glued over it, but at 1:24 or larger scale the fabric would lack the resilient "give" between the bows and the stretched, "tucked-under", appearance of the original.
Consequently, an object of this invention is to provide a scaled fabric roof which duplicates the appearance and feel of the original. A further objective is to avoid sewing the fabric onto the bows and frame or stitching reinforcing webs and seems into the fabric. Another objective is that such roof be provide by structure and method of assembly which is practical within the cost and complexity restraints of the reduced scale.
The manner in which such objects are achieved by the present invention will be apparent upon reading the detailed description which follows, with reference to the drawings for illustrations of a particular embodiment. By way of overview, and to assist cursory searchers who do not wish to read the entire disclosure, the following section is provided as a brief summary disclosure of the invention in perfunctory and informal terms. However, persons seeking to understand the full scope of the invention should be aware that such understanding can only come from thorough reading of the claims found at the end of this document.